Letting Loose
by mylittlehairybutt
Summary: Abby Takes Ziva out nightclubbing to try and get her mind off Tony, but things don’t go according to plan Ziva gets a little out of control and Abby has to call in backup. TIVA


**Hey this another random story though I am not as confident about this one as I usually am I have no experience with drinking or nightclubs so I am kind writing blind. Ziva may seem a little over angry but eh she has a lot of repressed anger. **

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**__________________________________________________**

Ziva was sitting at her desk staring off into space. Abby leaped out of the elevator and bounded over to Ziva's desk.

"I know what we can do to cheer you up!" she said beaming

"Abby I do not need cheering up, I am not sad", Ziva replied arms folded on her chest and a glance the said 'back off'

"You are too"

"I am not" she insisted. Tony rounded the corner phone in hand.

"No you hang up" He said laughing

"Fine I'll see you soon" he said in an extremely seductive voice. Tony snapped his phone shut with a sort of arrogance and pride and eyes laid specifically on Ziva.

"Ill see you ladies on Monday" Tony waved as he left the bullpen.

Abby watched Tony round the second corner and then looked back at Ziva. Abby could see in clear sight the jealousy pasted on Ziva as her body went into strangulation mode, to the extent of destruction of the pen in her now deathly grasp. The pen quite literally exploded in Ziva's wrath sending blue everywhere.

"Oopssies " Abby reached for tissues and began to help Ziva mop up the ink.

"Come on just admit It, you're totally jealous"

"I am not"

"You snapped a pen in half when he was talking to a girl" Ziva sank back into her seat,

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Ziva in denial

"well admit it or not, I am still taking you out tonight. We are going to have so much fun" she said enthusiastically jumping up on the spot with a smile from ear to ear.

"Fine" she sighed giving up.

* * *

Abby loudly knocked on Ziva's apartment door.

"I'm coming" she shouted. Two minutes later she opened the door. Abby was wearing a short black dress with her usual black platforms, Ziva was wearing, well, something slightly more 'discreet'.

"You look …..great," said Abby with a pause

"now lets go' she grabbed Ziva's hand and yanked her out of the apartment. Fifteen minutes later they pulled up outside a large night club.

Abby smiled again.

"Ready to have some fun" she leaped from the car Ziva followed slightly less enthused.

"Totally"

They stepped into the nightclub and where instantly hit with the loud beat of the music. Abby started a kind of 'bop' while Ziva stood completely uncomfortable

"Come on Ziva" she shouted over the music.

"I do not want to dance Abby." Ziva replied. She was shoved from behind by some guy who was dancing. Ziva restrained from causing him physical pain and settled with just glaring at him as she began to move between the crowd followed by Abby.

"Fine we will get a drink" Abby smiled to herself; she was thinking it should be easier for her to convince her to dance once she had some alcohol in her, and hopefully get her to admit her obvious feelings for a certain special agent, Abby's smiled turned to a wicked grin.

After a few minutes of dodging peoples elbows they reached the bar, it was packed. Abby skillfully pushed her way through the crowd and made it to the front.

"Yo I'll have a a martini three olives shake it up" she thought she would start slowly. "and one Tequila" she smiled slightly flirtatiously at the bar tender he was hot. Abby grabbed the drink paying the man and walked back to where Ziva was standing looking less than pleased. She past the drink to her.

"Drink up!" Ziva took a small sip from he drink sighing she looked around realizing Abby wouldn't let her leave with out dancing so she quickly skulled her drink.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and three shots later Ziva sat at a rare free spot at the bar holding her forth shot her chin resting on her hand. She threw back her head downing the fourth one.

"Come dance Ziva" Abby said moving on the spot to the beat of the music. Ziva shook her head. Abby sighed, the alcohol was having the opposite effect then what she had hopped. Abby plonked down in the seat next to her friend.

"What's wrong Ziva?" Abby asked despite knowing the reason behind her mood. She waved her glass in front of the bar tender and he topped it up, Abby had moved on to vodka.

"It is happening again" Ziva mumbled also signaling to the bar tender for a refill.

"What is?"

"All over again" Ziva said moving her head side to side in time with her words. "He's just fallin for some blonde bimbo and.." Abby grabbed her hands and pulled Ziva so she was facing her.

"Cut it out Ziva we are supposed to be having fun, if you don't like Tony being with some one else maybe you should just tell him how ya feel"

"He would probably laugh at me"

"Not another word about Tony, finish your drink and then we are dancing"

"Fine" Ziva skulled her drink and then on wobbly legs followed Abby onto the dance floor.

They both started to dance and with in a couple of minutes a group of guys had gathered around them cheering them on. Ziva laughed, she wasn't used to this sort of attention. After a few songs they gathered back at the bar for more drinks.

"I totally mean I don't know what he sees in her" Ziva's words where slightly slurred. Abby laughed she had never seen Ziva drunk.

"Your so drunk"

"Drunk I am not"

"You so are" Abby laughed again. They placed there empty glasses and moved back to the dance floor. They quickly picked up their rhythm again except Ziva's co-ordination was starting to waver and she bumped into various people, most of them just gave her weird looks. Except one guy. Ziva slightly stumbled and was about to hit the ground when a tall good looking man grabbed her arm and pulled her back up.

"Thanks" Ziva said slightly embarrassed. But instead of letting her go he pulled her in close to him.

"Wonna dance" he said trying to sound sexy but just sounding creepy.

"NO"

"Oh come on babe I just saved your life"

"Let go of me" the guy just move his hand down her waist and pulled her in closer. Abby had noticed this and come over to defend her friend.

"She said let go of her you creep" Abby pulled on Ziva's arm.

"Lets go Ziva"

"No I am not done"

"That's for sure your not leaving until you dance with me" the man yanked her back towards him and ran his hands down her butt . Abby's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Bad move"

Ziva's eyes turned from slightly annoyed to pure rage in a matter of seconds. She raised her fist into the air and slammed it down into the guys face. He stumbled back slightly his hand moving to his now bleeding lip.

"Feisty I like it" he moved towards Ziva but was stopped with a foot in the groin she then elbowed him in the back and he collapsed to the ground. Abby gasped.

"Ziva we are going" she tried to grab her friends arm, Ziva spun around and the look in her eyes made her back away in fear. Ziva then tuned her attention back to the man who was starting to try and climb from the ground

"You little whore" he mumbled. Ziva didn't give him a chance to get back on his feet she began repeatedly kicking him in the ribs.

"You bastard.. think you can have.. who ever you want…. Whenever" Two larger men moved towards Ziva trying to pull her away, but she wouldn't have any of that she turned on them flipping one of them over and punching the other in the nose with her palm causing his head to snap backwards.

Various gasps could be heard from surrounding people. Abby pulled her phone out watching in horror as Ziva slammed another mans head into a wall. She hit speed dial one but got no answer.

"Dam it Gibbs what happened to never being unreachable" She then hit speed dial two.

_"DiNozzo"_

"Tony you've gotta get down here"

"_What's going on Abbs?" _he asked worried.

"Its Ziva she's lost it, you have to get down here quick!"

"_Where are you?"_

"We are at the nightclub on Fourth Avenue"

_ "I am at a restaurant at like two minuets away"._ The line went dead.

Abby glanced back at Ziva she looked like a wild animal she stood in the centre of a circle of people who looked like they where trying to wrangle her. Abby could feel tears burning the back oh her eyes, the night wasn't supposed to end like this

* * *

Tony slammed his phone shut and stood up from the table.

"I am sorry I have to go" he said to the girl in front of him.

"But.." he hurried out of the restaurant he glanced towards where his car was there was a huge cue, he looked down the street he could see the lights from the nightclub flashing and quickly decided it would be faster to run. He just hopped he made it in time Ziva could do some serious damage to herself and others.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't to bad, please review. **


End file.
